1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sectional folding beds and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sectional folding bed incorporating an improved locking member that facilitates easy assembly.
2. Description and Related Art
Sectional folding beds include a frame consisting of first and second longitudinal members having a sheet strung therebetween, first and second cross members, and at least two folding legs. The folding legs each include a hinge that permits their folding such that the first and second longitudinal members reside directly adjacent. Additionally, the folding legs connect to the first and second longitudinal members by hinges to permit their folding directly adjacent the first and second longitudinal members. The first and second longitudinal members each include a hinge at their center point that allows them to be folded in half to complete the break down of the sectional folding bed.
Assembly of the bed consists of unfolding the first and second longitudinal members and the folding legs. The first and second cross members are then mounted between the first and second longitudinal members to support the sheet. The ends of the sheet are each folded and stitched to form a loop that receives one of the first and second cross members. The ends of the first and second longitudinal members each include a protrusion, while the first and second cross members each include a corresponding hole for receiving one of the protrusions. Thus, after the first and second cross members are slid through a respective loop in the sheet, the protrusions are inserted into a corresponding hole to complete assembly of the sectional folding bed.
Placing the first three protrusions into a corresponding hole of the first and second members is relatively easy because there is little tension in the sheet. Unfortunately, the placement of the last protrusion into the last corresponding hole greatly tensions the sheet which makes that insertion extremely difficult. A person must be strong enough to pull the cross member having the last hole past the protrusion and then place the protrusion in the hole. That is extremely difficult and quite often cannot be performed due to the tension created in the sheet thereby rendering the sectional folding bed unusable. Accordingly, a sectional folding bed incorporating a locking member that facilitates easy assembly will significantly improve over standard sectional folding beds.